the immortal
by Aeris3
Summary: Ranma isn't really who he seems. A strange visitor shows up and tells him his true fate. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ADDED!
1. Prolouge

the immortal

prologue

Aeris

Ranma was sitting outside that day. It was raining and it looked like it wasn't going to clear up for a long time. Days like these were depressing and seemed to last forever. Sounds of rain hitting the roof of the Tendo house made it impossible to think.

"Oh my, Ranma why don't you come inside?" Kasumi asked and Ranma didn't even move. Kasumi removed her hand from Ranma's shoulder and went back inside. "My, it is very cold out here." She pulled her coat tighter against her and closed the sliding door. 

Nabiki looked at Ranma then shook her head, "Akane, what did you do to him this time?" Nabiki asked a little feeling sorry for Ranma, not that she would ever admit it. 

Akane slammed the book she was reading. "I didn't do anything!" Akane snapped and looked at Ranma outside. "Well, nothing that he didn't deserve." 

"Akane why don't you apologize to Ranma? He looks sad." Kasumi told her gently and poured some more tea for her self. 

Akane's eyes closed. "Me? He should be the one to apologize! Good night." Akane said and stormed to her room and the sound of slamming door could be heard through out the entire house. 

Kasumi looked at the clock. "Oh my! It's so late!" She picked up the teapot and the plate of cookies and put them in the kitchen. She was about to go up stairs behind Nabiki but paused at the sliding glass door. "Ranma." She said as she opened it. "Come in, won't you? It's so late and I don't want you to catch cold." 

"I'll be in soon Kasumi, Good night." Ranma told her and Kasumi smiled and nodded her head and returned the 'Good night' as she left Ranma outside. 

Ranma's head turned up towards the sky. He felt something in the air, some strange aura he hadn't felt before and stood up. The rain stopped abruptly and a wind picked up harder then before. 

He blinked, looking at the sky. "What the hell?" Ranma asked himself and squinted to see the person flying in the air above him land next to Ranma. 

"Hello Ranma." The man said. He was tall, taller then Ranma and had pricing royal blue eyes. His hair was long and reached his mid back. Ranma could sense this man was up to no good. He looked evil. 

"Who the hell are you?" Ranma asked the man and met his eyes steadily. 

The man smiled. "I can make you a god, dear boy. An immortal of all immortal's. Think of it. Powers beyond your wildest dreams, wisdom as well. You could have it all! Ranma, you could use the full extent of your strength." 

Ranma blinked twice. "Full extent of my strength?" 

"Yes! You didn't believe that you were actually one of them?" he gestured to the house and laughed. "You're far more superior then any of them. You're parents broke the first law of the Realm of the Gods. As punishment they had to give up their first-born son until he was sixteen years of age. So here I am, to get you. Come on boy, let's go." His feet lifted from the ground and he put a hand out to Ranma. 

"No thank you. As much as I don't love things around here, I'm still not going to leave." Ranma said standing his ground shaking his hand. 

He shook his hand. "Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. Is this what you want? A girl that doesn't love you, she said so her self remember? A father who forces marriage on you, a mother who what's you dead, girls constantly hounding you for love and affection? Or you could have peace." 

"Look pal, do what you want, I don't really care. So you might as well leave." He said looking him up and down. 

The man/creature looked down at Ranma. "Fine. I'll leave. But I'm telling you, you're not going to get an offer like this later." He shook his hand at Ranma again. Ranma stood thinking for a moment then sighed and took the hand of the creature/man next to him. 

"So I'm a god?" 

"No, boy, you're an Immortal, two totally different things." 

"What did you say your name was?"

"Call me Luke." 

"That's a funny name."

"Oh, and Ranma isn't?" 

I'm going to go through this whole story and fix some things!!!!!!!! I am still in need of a good proof reader. 


	2. Chater one: Wizard

**the immortal**

**Chapter one: Wizard**

I don't own Ranma ½, nor am I trying to get people's lawyers on my butt. I do own some of them ^^;;.

It had been one, maybe two hours since Ranma arrived at his new "home". Not to say he wasn't excited, but it's not like he had really been that shocked. His life was hell anyway. In a way he was strangely excited about being who he was. Not quite a "god" but and _immortal. _Luke had explained to him that an immortal was someone who wouldn't die and aged slower then most. Once he would reach a certain age, say thirty, he'd stop ageing completely. The only reason he aged at the same pace as a human was because of he was on mortal soil.

The land was fresh and green- like no one ever steeped on it before. Hills were all over the land. Houses were planted firmly on each of them. They were new looking, but old at the same time. 

Ranma yawned. He wished he had something to do.

*~*

Akane sighed Ranma was missing. She wondered where he was. Akane shrugged and snapped open her fortune cookie. It read:

_Love is like a plant. If it is not watered, it will dry up. _(a/n I had Chinese food and that was my fortune ^^;) 

­            _Love is like a plant, huh?_ Akane though and crumpled it and through it away. _But it already dried up. He's gone. Forever. _Akane felt her face turn red from pulling back her fury. But she had another reason for doing so: she had no reason to be angry. It was _her_ fault. 

Flash back

It was a normal day, for Nermia anyway. The sun was low in the sky, giving it that orange tint, and it felt strangely humid for an autumn day. Routine took hold of the, with battles, fiancées, and more. It was hard to ignore the fact that Ranma was in a very irritable mood. When Kuno attached him Ranma broke one of Kuno's ribs. Ranma completely ignored Shampoo and Ukyo. Half way into school Ranma just couldn't take it and left. It started raining then. Rain poured from the humid sky making it feel like a bathroom after running a shower. Ranma perched himself on the roof and laid their. 

Ranma saw a hand on the rain gutter. "Ranma?" Akane said as she came up with her handy umbrella in hand.

Ranma looked at her annoyed. "What is it?" Ranma said not bothering to look away from the sky.

"I was just wondering… what you where doing all alone." She said and plopped her self next to him. 

"Thinking." 

Akane sighed. "Look Ranma you'd have to be a fool to realized something is bothering you."

"It's just-" Ranma stopped when he heard a camera zooming on them. 

"Shush Tendo. We don't want them to hear us, he hasn't said that he loves her yet." Genma Saotome hissed at his friend in the tree next to him. 

Ranma jumped up and Akane switched to defense mode. "What I say is no business of yours!" Ranma said. 

"Like I would love an insensitive jerk like that anyway! Why would I?" Akane snapped at the same time. "He's not even a real MAN!" She ushered her hand at him. "He's a girl."

And that was a beginning to a wonderful day.

End flashback

Akane sighed, "Oh well." She said just loud enough to let her and her beloved pet hear. "It wasn't all _my_ fault was it P-Chan?" P-Chan too felt a strange loss when Ranma left, he'd miss his old friend. But now he had Akane all to himself. Why should _he_ care? He was a reason he was a pig.

~*~

Deciding that playing with his thumbs wasn't s satisfying event and waiting for Luke to take him to meet his "parents" Ranma decided that it was time she, became a he. No sense in letting his "parent's" see him like this. Well they obviously knew Luke didn't seem to notice a difference in Ranma the night before hand. There was a house near by; maybe they had some hot water. 

It wasn't a big looking house it looked like it held only a room or two. He walked up the hill to the house and knocked on the door house. An old man came too it. He peered at Ranma. 

"What- what do you want? More importantly, how'd you find me?" The man asked, when Ranma was about to answer the man talked again "Ah, come in. Kind of rude of me to not to let you in." The better light let Ranma get a look at the stranger that let him inside. He was old with black eyes that seemed to squint at you. His hair was gray accompanied by a beard. "Now tell me. How did you find my house young lady?" 

Ranma blinked, "I was down the hill about three miles down, you know, by the river. I saw you had a light on and maybe I could get some hot water." 

The man sighed. "I could have sworn I put wizard blocks on this place. Oi, you know how hard it is to remember to put those things on every three hundred. What with politics and what not? Hold you pants up while I check something. Ah crap! It says it's working perfectly fine but you know with this new what-ya-ma-call-it! How do they except a wizard, on my standing rank, oi, just kill me why don't ya?" He paused and went out side. The door flew open and he came back in. "It works just fine! But how—You! You have the Sight, don't you?" He came very close to Ranma. "No, you look mortal! Wait? Are you the new kid? I though you where a boy?" 

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "I AM A BOY!" Ranma yelled. "Give me some hot water and I'll show you!" 

He gave Ranma a puzzled look and did as he instructed. Ranma pored the hot water over his head as he slowly became taller and more muscular his hair changed from red to black. "While I'll be a monkey's uncle. You've visited Jesenko and you have the Sight. A very interesting life it sounds like." The man smiled sat down at the table across from Ranma.

"The… what?" Ranma blinked.

"The Sight, you can see things that are hidden, see peoples "inner-self" as the nut jobs down at the loony bin say. Boy, you have a gift that we haven't seen in twelve hundred years! Not that I'm that old, mind you. You can see things through walls if you tried, can see things at the mortal world. I'd just have to show you how to do it. But not now, you got you're hot water now scat! Don't want my perfectly good dust ruined here! My name is Zeakerednejfjeeasnd. But everyone around here calls me 'Zeak'. Oi, you'd think Zeakerednejfjeeasnd was a mouth full or something." Zeak shoved Ranma out the door and told him to come back tomorrow. He was just in time to see Luke sitting on the rock with his hands crossed on his chest. 

"Talking to the old Wizard I see. Come on can't keep the God's waiting for long- they get moody." Luke said and flew off the rock. "Oh, I'll walk. Sooner or later you're going to have to learn how to fly." 

*~*

end of chapter one.


	3. Chapter two: Who am I?

the immortal 

chapter two: who am I? 

Aeris

~~~ mean magic image- or flash back.

The place was big Ranma gave them that.  But it was more gaudy then most people's houses. Maybe it's the way things work here. It held ten, maybe fifteen rooms that were crammed into to only two floors. The air smelt like the sea, making Ranma look around for any sign of water. He was more then happy to find it was just an illusion of some sort. Small fairy like women flew around the main room in the front hall. They served the more important guests and others. Walking on the carpet made Ranma feel as through he was walking on a cloud. 

He walked in Luke's wake and tried to keep behind him without getting lost. After walking for about twenty more minutes they came to a set of doors. The doors where bigger then any Ranma had seen before, made of solid gold and had designs of different things in the door. Handles made of diamonds slowly turned when Luke touched them.

The room alone must have been three times the size of the whole house and more some. It was so tall you couldn't see the ceiling. Statues of different things where carved and placed in a recurring order. A lady, the most beautiful woman Ranma ever seen, was sitting on a seat in the way back of the room. Her long red hair grew to knees and was weaved with jewels. She wore a komodo that was green that matched her jade eyes. Next to her was a man who looked tall and powerful. He had his black hair cut short and wore black pants and a light gray shirt made of fine silk.  

The woman's green eyes smiled. "Master Skywalker, please come here." Luke bowed and walked up to the lady. "Is this he?" The lady asked and Luke nodded a yes. 

"Your highness, he thinks he's only a…" His voice broke into a whisper. 

The woman slapped him, "Honestly Skywalker, you learned to much of misleading people from you moron father, what was his name? Dark something or other. Anyway, bring him up here." 

"Darth Vader idiot." Luke muttered and brought Ranma up to the two people. "Ranma, I want you to meet two very important people. This is Sun, the Mother Earth. And this is Reth, the, well, the important guy." 

Reth, who had remanded silent the whole time, spoke. "Hello… son." 

~*~

No one spoke, they just picked at their food. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. "It's been four days…" Akane said looking down. "That pervert." 

"All my money, all my plans lost." Nabiki said staring at the wall. "I'll be poor." 

"NO RANMA! *sob* MY SCHOOL! IS, IS GOOONNNNEEEEE!" Soun cried. 

"Nie Hao Arien! Shampoo miss you, Shampoo was in Chin-" Shampoo stopped in mid sentence when she saw that Ranma wasn't at his normal spot at the table. "Where Arien? What pervert girl do to Arien?" Akane scowled and stormed up stairs. "What wrong with pervert girl?"  

Akane slammed her door so hard that the wooden duck flew off and hit the wall opposite of her door. "Damnit Ranma, where are you?" She whispered into her pillow. 

~*~

Ranma felt a pang in his side.  "Son?" He asked looking at the man with the black hair in front of him.

"Ranma… I am your father… it's true." The Reth said. Well, Ranma wasn't about to jump into the man's arms yelling 'Poppy!' no that wasn't Ranma. 

"But… you're important. Luke said I was just an immortal, I ain't even that." Ranma said, a little held back. 

Sun gritted her teeth. "No the idiot messed up. Again." She relaxed and smiled at Ranma. "Every person here has a reason for being born. The more important family they are put in, the more important is the reason they are born." She paused trying to decide how to word what she was to say. "When you where taken from us we where only lesser gods, nothing to important, making you only an immortal until we could prove our selves to the people of the justice assembly. In doing that, you where taken from us for fifteen years to live in the mortal world. It was a punishment for what your idiot father did."

Ranma seemed to believe them and he asked, "But why was I reborn?" 

The room turned fuzzy and Luke sighed, "Here we go again." 

~~~

"_A thousand years ago, there was a war, a massive bloody war. People everywhere were made to fight. The god of chaos wanted more power so she took declared war… _

_' I will come back, K-chan. I promise.' A young man said touching the face of young women._

_'No! I will come with you I am a God to! Please! '_

_ He gave into the wishes of the woman. The war was drawing to an end a year later, but the god of chaos had a back up plane. He used his own powers, killing his enemy's side one person at a time. It came down that he must be stopped. When he threatened the lives of young couple they combined their powers to stop the men, to save themselves. In the end they killed the God, but ended up killing themselves with their magic_."

~~~

"But- but I though god's couldn't die." Ranma said, unsure of the image that had been shown to him. 

"Normally- they can't. They can't be unless another God kills them by magic. They used up they're life force to save the world. That why they where brought back, of reborn. That's why you where born, my son." Sun said touching Ranma's cheek. "You are the God of The Sun. And she is the God of the Moon." 

Ranma blinked, another Fiancée. "Who is she?"

"She my son is…" her voice broke into a whisper.

"WHO?" Ranma fainted. 

~*~

Ukyo pounded on the gate at the Tendo home. "HELLO?" No one answered. "HELLO!" Still no answer. She knew Akane was home, she wasn't at school today, and neither was Nabiki. They had to be home unless, unless… "OPEN THE GATE OR I'M BREAKING IT DOWN!" No answer. And with that she kicked down the gate.

"Look Saotome; I told you she would get in." 

"Yes it was only time Tendo." 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHERE'S RANMA?" Ukyo yelled (duh) and boy was she mad. 

"Ranma? Ranma who?" Genma looked innocent. Ukyo grabbed Genma by the shirt.

"YOUR SON YOU IDIOT!" 

Genma had found some water. –_Oh. Him_- His sign read. He flipped it over. –_He's gone_. – 

"But I'M HIS CUTE FIANCEE!" Ukyo drooped the panda on his hand. "He went off with Akane, didn't he? Or was it the Chinese hussy that did him in?"

-_No, he just disappeared. POOF! _– 

Ukyo's face brightened. "So he's still mine!" She ran off skipping telling the world that she'd find Ranma. 

Akane sat from her window and a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "That idiot." 

~*~

Ranma woke up by having cold water splashed on his face. "You mean to tell me I was born so I could l- lo-lov-love her?" They nodded. He fainted.

~*~

Okay, you people like that chapter? Review! 


	4. Chapter Three: The Past and The Present

**the immortal**

By Aeris

Chapter three: The Past and Present

_Italics mean talking in Chinese or other languages. _

~~

"Tanaka! No!" A girl cried tripping over her own feet. She had long dark blue hair and brown eyes. "Tanaka!" A boy with black hair stopped her. 

"Shika." He put his hands and her shoulders. "It's all right Shika." He paused looking around. He shaded his eyes to keep the sun out. "I won't let him get us." A dark creature came up from behind-

Akane woke up with a bolt. She'd been having that dream all the time now. Looking down she saw that she was sweating. What did that dream mean? And why was she having it? 

Sun looked over her son, who had fainted. Everyone else had left the two of them alone so they could talk. _He must be having the dream. _She though and looked down at her son. A small smile crossed her lips; it wouldn't be that easy to get him to understand. It was hard for her to except her fate at first. To understand the responsibilities of a goddess. Ranma had that far away look in his eyes. She knew that look all to well he was having the dream.

"Tanaka! No!" A girl cried tripping over her own feet. She had long dark blue hair and brown eyes. "Tanaka!" A boy with black hair stopped her. 

"Shika." He put his hands and her shoulders. "It's all right Shika." He paused looking around. He shaded his eyes to keep the sun out. "I won't let him get us." A dark creature came up from behind Shika and Tanaka. He dived toward them. His eyes where dark and cold, "Tanaka! No! Don't do it! You'll kill yourself!" The girl was shaking in her own fury. The dark thing changed its course and lunged at her. It stopped and snarled. 

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Tanaka yelled bracing himself for the beating that would surly come. The thing paused and laughed and could and heartless laugh. 

"Poor ignorant boy." It spoke in clear deep words. "Tanaka, or should I say Ranma?" 

Tanaka stopped in mid step. "Why do you call me Ranma, Dark God of Chaos?" 

It laughed again and it seemed to smile, or as much as a dark thing could smile. "You will know, one day. But this isn't important. Give us the girl! You talk with honor, you know my title so give us the girl!" 

Tanaka's senses caught back up with him. He put his fists on his hips. "Never." He said through his teeth.

The dark god stopped. "That wasn't a option Tanaka! That was an order!" Tanaka's dark eyes turned lethal. He fell to his knees as he summonsed his power. Red magic of fury filled the air and then hit the dark god. The dark god fell but he wasn't dead, but the effect of the blow left him paralyzed. Tanaka's hands fell to the ground as to brace him. He got up with all of his strength. 

"Tanaka!" Shika pleaded with him. "Let me help, don't kill yourself." 

Tanaka nodded reluctantly. The dark god blew himself up; he didn't want to die in the hands of a lesser god. Shika and Tanaka hit the ground. Shika looked down, Tanaka was dead. She scremed, she didn't get to help she let him die, she scream again and then she fell to the floor of the ground. Dead.

"You sure Great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked sitting cross-legged next to her great-grandmother. She moved closer trying to see what Cologne had in her hand. 

            Cologne nodded and sighed. "I have no idea where son-in-law went child. If I did know, we'd already be there. We need time and patience child, two things of which we strongly lack." She sat thinking for a minute, going page through page of her book by memory. Thinking of what potion she could use to see where Ranma was. He was no longer at the Tendo house. She knew that all to well. Then it sprang to her. It was perfect, "Child hold this book." Shampoo took the book when Cologne hopped off into the kitchen. 

            "What you doing Great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked when Cologne flipped the sign to closed and started to sprinkle white powder around the Nekohaten. 

            "Silence child and don't move." She instructed and then got the book back from Shampoo. She hurriedly flipped to the end and smiled when she found what she was looking for. "When I say so child go to the back room." Shampoo nodded. Cologne cleared her thought and began. 

            "_By the light of the day and the dark of the moon I call upon the ancestors of the Amazon. Help me to uncover one soon to be of our own." _Shampoo's eyes widened when she heard Cologne speaking. She was dealing with ancient spirits. 

            "No Great-grandmother…" Shampoo whispered.

            "Now child go!" Cologne started glowing with a white light and Shampoo ran to the back praying for her Great-grandmothers safety. 

            _"Who dare calls us? Speak now or lose your tongue!" _A spirit said coming from the roof. 

            "_I do, honored ancestor." _Cologne said loudly. 

            "_What is that you wish Elder Cologne?" _Another spirit said. 

            "_I wish to find the one called Saotome Ranma, for he is rightfully bound to my Great-grandchild Shampoo." _Cologne told them.

            "_Wish denied. You cannot medal with the chosen one any longer, for you must find a new husband for Shampoo, honored Elder." _The first one said.

            "_No! I must find him! He is bound to Shampoo!_" Cologne pealed with them. 

            "_Do not dare go ageist the word of a spirit. You must learn respect Elder Cologne!_" The new spirit told her. "_You will be greatly punished! We remove all honor from you, do as we say or you'll never be one of us." _

            Cologne fell to her knees. "_No! I beg of you! Not that!" _

            The spirits began to fade. "_You will do as we say! Or you will striped of your title!" _With that they where gone. 

            Cologne hopped back to her stick and called Shampoo back. "_Shampoo we will return home now, we must find you a new husband._" 

            Shampoo nodded. "_Yes, Great-grandmother." _

Ranma woke up with the cold sweat of fear. He looked around and sat up. He jumped to his feet and let out a sigh of relief when he saw he was still in the room. He looked up and saw Sun reading what appeared to be a paper of some sort. She put it down and smiled when she saw him up.

            "What is that, er, um-" Ranma asked, not sure what to call her. 

            Sun smiled. "Just call me Sun, you can call me what you want. And that-" She pointed to the paper. "It is just a report. How do you feel? You had the dream, didn't you?" 

            Ranma blinked at her puzzled. "I feel fine I guess, that dream was weird. Where is everybody?" 

            "Don't worry it is topical. The dreams, I mean. Skywalker had some _business_ to attend to and your father had to see the Wizard Zeak." 

            Ranma moved his hands to his head and stopped. He head was pounding, memories started flooding in, about his past, not his past exactly but Tanaka's. He saw everything so vividly, like he actually lived them. "What's happening?" He managed to get out through the pain and the mixed up visions he saw. 

            "It's happening so soon, maybe because we didn't have you before… Your life is merging with the past, Ranma."

            Ranma fell to his knees. "Shika…" He whispered. "Akane…" 

~~

End to chapter three! Review please!


	5. Chapter Four: Thy Inward Magic

the immortal  
Chapter four: Thy Inward Magic  
Aeris  
"" means talking  
"Italics in them." means speaking in another language.  
Italics are thoughts.  
  
Ranma stood up next to Luke and they looked at the hills that spanned over the western part of the Realm. The sun beat down on them that day, making both of them sweat. "Now why," Ranma began, "are we standing out here in the middle of the hot day?" For a while Like didn't respond, he just stood there looking at the hills.  
  
"This is the place." He said and adjusted his shirt. He pointed his figure over the hills in the direction of the north. "Look there and tell me what you see."  
Ranma shrugged. "I see hills."  
He waved his hands annoyed. "No, no concentrate. Tell me what do you see." Luke instructed and Ranma squinted and tried to see what Luke told him to. "Don't try to see it, don't look in any place in particular just look at the hills." Ranma did as he was told and simply look at the hills. 

At first nothing caught his eyes but then he say a river that was surrounded by trees. Deer with several horns, none like Ranma had ever seen, and more animals. Ranma looked around and when he looked back at the spot it was gone. "You see anything this time?"  
Ranma nodded, "I saw a river and there where these weird looking deer and stuff." He told him pointing in the area of where he had seen them.  
Luke smiled. "You have some power there. I took me three months to see anything." He smiled, but he was jealous. _How, _He though, _could a mere _boy _like him see anything like that? I'll show him, one day._  
Puzzled Ranma asked, "Power? I've been here for two weeks! I don't have powers, especially magical powers." Ranma sat down, letting his feet hang off the edge of the cliff.  
"Your mind believes whatever you tell it to, and that could be a very dangerous thing. You are trying to hide out the truth, don't. How do you think you found Zeak if he had a magical barrier over it." Luke sat down next to Ranma. "Like with that girl, what's her name?"  
"Akane, her name is Akane." Ranma said letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes.  
Luke smiled to himself and asked, "You love her?" Ranma didn't respond. "Silence is worth more then a thousand words." No one talked for a long time they just sat there. 

Luke knew that eventually Ranma would crack, not be able to take it anymore. And when he did, Luke would be there. To bring him down.  
"Why am I here?" Ranma asked breaking the silence. "There has to be a reason."  
He rolled his eyes this boy was so uneducated. "Of course there is, to defeat the Dark Lord once more. Ku-Ku-Kuno God of Chaos." Luke's eyes showing fear at the name he said.  
Ranma bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. "Kuno? 'The Dark God' is Kuno?" Ranma's shoulders quivered in his suppressed laughter.  
Luke eyed him this boy was pressing him. "No you fool! That Kuno you speak of is just a mere descendent of the Dark Lord, Kuno is just one of the mistakes, the Dark God is a thousand times stronger then he. That is why I will train you." The words stung like a piercing knife. A thousand times stronger then Kuno, on some of Kuno's better days he could get a punch or two on Ranma. This wasn't going to be fun. No fun at all. Luke watched as the sun sunk into the sky. "Get your stuff from the horses, we stay the night."  
"Why don't you people use cars or other modern stuff, not that I'm `complainin?"  
"It's easier to stick to our old ways." Ranma did as told and brought their stuff over to the ledge. "Good now here," He said bringing a blanket out, "Take this." Ranma took the blanket. "Lay it out and sit on it." Ranma did that too. "You need to clear your mind so you can tap the magic in you. Think of nothing and breathe in, then out taking long clear breaths." Ranma did that. "Good, but you should close your eyes. Let your mind clear."  
  
~~  
  
The room was dim. It was hard to see a foot in front of your face. That's the way it always is in this room. There are no windows and only one lamp could be seen. "So she'll be here when?" A man said facing the wall, his face hidden.  
The short man standing to the back of the man was shacking. He ran his hands through his dark brown hair again. "Sorry sire, we do not know. The information for, well, you know is scattered." The chair turned, but not fully. "Please sire! Don't do anything drastic!" The man covered his face with is arms.  
A chuckling sound came from the chair. "I'm sick of waiting Mar, go get the girl." The chair tuned back all the way, Mar put his hands down.  
"Me, sire? Are you sure that's wise?" He ran his hands through his hair.  
The chair squeaked, "Mar, do you think that I would send you on this if I didn't think it wise?"   
"Well, of course not." Mar stammered. "You are always wise."  
"Good, you leave tomorrow. Leave." The man instructed and Mar, running his fingers through his hair, turned and left.  
  
~~  
  
A man on the sidewalk felt his pager go off. He lifted it up and threw his cigarette on to the pavement and stomped on it. Three numbers where visible on pager, 487, it meant to report into Nabiki. He hated this part. But a part of him loved and lived off the excitement of the adventure, the excitement of a pocket full of money. He walked over to the corner, to the payphone, the special payphone. He opened the door to the booth and closed the door behind him. He picked up the receiver and put no money in, but hit the 4 then the 8 followed by the seven 7. He heard the click and then the ring.  
"Jiro," The voice on the other side of the phone said.  
"I am here, Ms. Tendo. I am sorry but I don't have the reports on-"  
"I wasn't calling about that Jiro, I need you to do an assignment, one that will pay you 500,000 yen."  
"You have my attention, talk to me."  
"Good, I'm glad to have you on board. Listen and listen carefully. Project 3b is missing, for about two weeks. 3b was last seen out side location 1a, we need you to watch that location and Project 2a."  
Jiro looked worried. "Ms. Tendo, why have me watch your sister?"  
"I think that she may run off too, the Amazon's left and things just are balancing out. If they think you are a spy, or anything, if you're caught, I will make your life miserable. Understand? I will be keeping an eye out for you be there in an hour."  
"Right." She clicked off. Jiro hung up the phone and stepped out of the phone booth. He saw a friend of his walking up there. "She's in a mood today."  
"Like she isn't every day?" The friend asked laughing and picked up the phone.  
  
~~  
  
Nabiki watched as she saw the bushes slightly, not that anyone else would care but she knew that he was on time. She sipped her tea and watched as the person moved closer to the house. Kasumi called dinner, Nabiki got up off the chair where she sat at and moved to the table making sure she faced the outside.  
Kasumi sighed, she made to much food again. It was hard to face the fact that both Ranma and Genma left. Kasumi so loved to have guests eat at her table. She loved to see the reaction of them eating. Akane, Nabiki, and her father where more manner conscious, so they all ate with little enthusiasm. Especially now.  
Akane looked down at her plate, she didn't care what happened, she no longer cared of Kuno fussed over her. She didn't care that Shampoo left or that Ukyo acted strangely. She just picked at her food sadly.  
  
~~~  
  
A short man ran up behind Ranma. His dark hair creased his evil and ugly face as he laughed and ran. Ranma turned around. "Akane!" He said when he saw the figure behind him. Akane just stood there and made no facial expression at him. 

Akane's body faded and was replaced by a vision of Shampoo. She stood there, holding out her hand waiting for him to take it. Her lips moved, but no sound came. She seemed to be laughing. A hand came up and took hers then her body too faded.

Now Ukyo stood before him. Flipping the spatula constantly, her mouth moving in constant chatter. 

Ranma fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder. A man stood behind him holding a bloody knife.

~~~

Ranma woke up in a cold sweat. The sky was dark and sounds of animals in the distance could be heard. Luke was next to him sleeping soundly, a grin plastered on his face. Ranma shrugged off the dream and went to sleep. 


	6. Chpater five: It could be worse

**the immortal**

**aeris**

**why try and stop fate?**

**it'll always be there**

**chapter five: **

**it could be worse**

**~**

Ranma looked outside his new room. The navy blue sky was filled with the glow of the sliver moon. That's odd, he though, a sliver moon? He shrugged it off and went to bed. 

~

A bang was heard as the Tendo Dojo came down into a fiery pit of flames. Five bodies could be seen flying out of the dinning room from the pressure of the hit. Bang. Another hit, more flames. The neighbor's who looked out of their window that Sunday morning could hear screaming echoing from the Tendo residence. 

Why was this happening? A mad and puzzled Tendo Nabiki through as she coved her face to keep the fire from her eyes.

Young Akane Tendo prayed that she wouldn't die that morning. She closed her eyes and prayed, but couldn't move from both fear and injury. A pair of large arms pulled her up as she felt herself being pulled into the sky. She was dead. No she couldn't be. 

Why was this happening? She was too young to die. She didn't want to die. But in all the confusion she wanted to cry out one thing. Help. She tried to kick, to defend her self but she couldn't move her legs, or her arms. She just closed her eyes to try to stop the flowing tears, but she couldn't. The last thing she saw before she fainted was her family. 

~

Ranma woke up in his new room. The sun was up and the birds where singing. But Ranma paled at the sight he saw when he looked out the window. 

Luke settled down in the courtyard and placed a girl down next to him. She looked strangely familiar, yet Ranma couldn't picture her. It was to far to see any keen details. She was wearing a school uniform that hung off of her skinny body. Her arms where burned and few marks on her face where her arms failed to protect the blats where marked with burns. Ranma paled even more. 

Akane. 

Ranma gulped and sighed. He pulled on his clothes as he heard a knock on his door. He reluctantly opened it, for he feared he was running out of time. 

It was Moon Rose, a serving fairy. "Good morning Master Ranma, High Goddess Sun wanted me to give you your breakfast." Her voice was child like and cheerful. "I hope you enjoy it, I had the cooks make a royal treat for you," She picked up the cover to the metal serving plate to reveal small rolls shaped in spirals. "There called Moon Dreams, my mother Moon Song made them after our dynasty." 

Ranma was in no mood for breakfast but didn't want to hurt Moon Rose's feelings. The little blue fairy quivered in delight as the goddess's son took one of the large rolls. "These re goo Mon Ros." Ranma said with a mouth full of food. "But I have to go, can you leave them on my table for me?" Moon Rose smiled in agreement. "See you later Moon Rose!" Ranma said as he ran out of his room making the fairy spin in mid air. 

The halls where large and seemed to never end as he ran fast though them. Knocking out a few fairy maids on his mad quest to find the courtyard, he still wasn't too eager about learning his way around the palace. Lesser goddess drooled over the running boy as he passed them at lighting speed. 

There it was, the courtyard. Long green vines hung over the wooden gate. Ranma ran over the limestone walkway hoping that they would still be there. 

Akane. 

~ 

Luke stood their biting his thumb wondering what to do. Then he saw him. Ranma. Ranma stood there wondering why he was standing there. It was just like his revelation, his prophecy. 

"'On the eve of the new moon the dark sky will be starless yet be filled with the glow of a sliver moon. A warning to the mortal that walks among you.'" Luke quoted. "'Let a test be brought, a test to the walking mortal. The walking mortal; the one above all. Yet no mortal will know him.'" Luke paused. "Now, what do you suppose that's supposed to mean?" 

Ranma blinked, clearly puzzled, "What are you talking about Skywalker?" 

Luke chuckled, "A prophecy can mean many things, few are ever clear." Luke paused and smiled.

"What the hell?" Ranma asked as he felt his hands grip into fists. Luke's smile fell causing his smiling blue eyes to turn full of vagueness. His face turned expressionless as he spoke. 

"You've been written about a few times, like all interesting folk. Like yourself." He laughed an empty hollow laugh. "I especially like the one about you-" He cut himself off. "Don't you remember me? Don't you?" Luke's eyes where blank and his voice was deeper and full of raw evil, a ball of blue flame sat in his hands. 

Ranma's eyes went wide, "What the hell did you do to Luke, you bastard! And what did you do to Akane?" 

The thing that possessed Luke seemed amused by Ranma. "Well, if your little friend here hadn't interfered with my plans, then maybe you could've still had him. But no. He wanted play hero and save the girl." He waved a hand and a short man came running out from the shrubs. 

He bowed. "Yes, yes master?" The small man stuttered. 

"Mar, take the girl back home. I'll meet you there." He snapped his figures and Luke sighed and collapsed to the floor. Mar picked up Akane and turned to face Ranma who narrowed his eyes and jumped, picked up Akane then went back inside leaving a dumbstruck Mar standing their. Mar lifted up his hands and asked for mercy before he stuck his hands in his pocket and left.

"Hey," he muttered, "it could be worse." Rain started to pour. "Never mind that." 

~

Tendo Nabiki sat cross-legged in a hotel room bed and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone. 

"Yes Ms. Tendo you have a call from a person named Jiro, do you expect his call?" The desktop receptionist asked. 

Nabiki sighed, "Yes, yes put him through." The line clicked over.

"Ms. Tendo." The voice said over the receiver. "I was able to find out what happed to the Amazon's." He paused, "But you see I don't really understand. I was informed by Mousse that they left because a man named Ranma went missing, but I don't remember who he is. I mean it all made perfect since yesterday.

"Then on my notes it says your sister, Tendo Akane was missing too. But I don't recall you telling me that you had a sister named Akane. I only remember a Kasumi. I'm sorry Ms. Tendo." He paused. "Are you there Ms. Tendo?" 

Nabiki rubbed her temples. "Yes, yes, Jiro I'm here. Look, I want you to call Horshi and tell him to meet you and me at," she read from one of the many forms in front of her, "a place named Uuchan's. Got that? At seven tonight." 

"Yeah, yeah got it see you then." The phone clicked off. Nabiki put her phone down and looked at the reports in front of her. They all had something to do with either a pair of Amazons, the Kuno's, some Ukyo, and a side Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane. But it made no since, who where these people? Sure, she knew the Kuno's and Ukyo from school, but the Amazon's? Did she mean the three that worked at the Chinese place? 

No matter what she had to get to the bottom of this. And why her house was blown up…

~~

I know it took me a while to get this chapter up, but Algebra has been killing me! I had to rush this chapter too because I have to study for ALGEBRA! God, I hate that class… Anyway review please!!! Thank you for all the nice reviews!


	7. Chapter six: A Daughter of Serenity

**the immortal **

**chapter six:**

**A Daughter of Serenity**

(**a/n: this chapter kind of clears up a few things along with putting in a branch for a side story. If you are confused because of some change of events- don't mind it- it'll all tie together at the end. Or, at least I hope so… =) Oh, almost forgot! Anyone know Akane's mom's name? Huh? It's killing me!)

A new day was born unto the world of never ending life. The sun was out giving news that a good day was here. 

But a good day didn't come. 

It was bad. 

Real bad. 

Or it could be that she was dreaming this all and it was some sort of underhanded conspiracy that she was snuck into to. Nah. The sun-drenched room echoed with nothing, oddly enough. There where no birds here, no little animals, no bugs, nothing. But there was still a strange felling that she wasn't alone. But she was…

A floorboard squeaked. She touched her neck, when did her hair get to be so long? "Is she up yet?" A voice said outside. 

"I'dunno. I's don't suspect she's ever be up. It be shame, The Reth, he be mad. I's don't want to be the one near him when he and de boy see that she be a sleep still, ya?" Another said. 

The first voice laughed. "His boy is not nearly as mad as he be, it pains him to see the boy so sad." Metal clanked. "It's been a month or so now, me thinks." 

"Sad? He sighs in relief when he walks out of there!"

"He sighs in frustration."

"Ya? What be her name? She be here since the Dark One came, ta take her to wed him. But me seems not to recall her name." 

"I think her name be, her name be Shika or something. Come on Letty we have work to do." 

"Ya, ya! That be it. Ah, comin Taka." 

Letty and Taka left Akane with her ear stuck to the door. Akane whimpered and slid to the door. She looked down at herself and screamed. What was she wearing? It was a white dress that barely covered her chest and had no sleeves. Leather straps where tied to her arms where the sleeves should be. The room was made of stones but the bed was made of wood and covered with fine sheets. She felt her neck; she let out a sigh of relief when she found that the gold chain that her mothers friend had given her was still there. 

She scrambled to her feet; she had to find out where on earth she was. That is, if she was on Earth. She was about to open the door when she heard a loud KERPLUNK. "Ah, sorry my lord." That was Taka's voice.

"That's all right lad." The new voice said, "Come on son." Akane heard followed by some incoherent mumbling. "Nonsense, you don't look stupid. How many times must we go through this?" He sighed. "Your old clothes just won't do. Besides," The doorknob turned, "you don't want to look- for all things holy." He paused as he opened the door. 

A voice behind him sighed, "Now you in for it." That was Ranma's voice. Akane's scowl deepened. "Why the hell am I here!" She yelled, with sheer fury. 

The tall man cleared his voice. "Well, you see. Moonrose!" He yelled. Akane blinked, Moonrose? A yellow fairy, or Akane though it was a fairy, come in. 

"Sorry me lord, Moonrose is with Lady Sun, so I came instead," She said with a smile.

He waved him hands. "Yes, yes, quite all right. Get her some clothes and food, Sundance." The fairy quivered with delight and flew out of the room happy to command to her lord's wishes. "Now, dear, lets sit down and be civil about this." 

Ranma, hands on his head, moved from his stop behind the tall man. Ranma had on a sapphire blue jacket that was cut short a little past the waist and black pants that went to a little past his knees. He wore a darker navy shirt under his jacket and a pair of black shoes. "There is no civil with her." He said flatly not opening his eyes. Akane suppressed her laughter; wherever she was they sure did dress funny. But then she remembered she was mad and burst out laughing. It was no use. "See I told you." He said opening one eye and his jaw dropped. 

The tall man wore a long cloak that was left opened to show long black pants and a navy shirt like Ranma's. "Now, _son_ lets talk with this nice young lady about this." Ranma rolled his eyes as to say, Nice? Sure… He motioned to the table in the large room next to the door to the balcony. Akane went over and folded her hands on the table with Ranma and the man in her wake.

"Well you see, dear, I'm am Reth, king of this realm." He paused. "Before you ask any questions please let me talk." Akane nodded, confused. "Well, you see a long time ago there was a war and all the gods- we are the gods- and immortals- people of things that live forever- had to fight. And in that war the Dark Lord- or the Dark One- wanted more power, more subjects. This was all along long time ago. 

"In this war there where a many of people of whom died of great causes who where said to be reborn to live out undone things of to fight once more against the Dark Lord. Many of them are being found now, born as mortals to mortal parents or of lesser gods. They are destined to join in a battle to once more seal the Dark Lord into the Shadows where he belongs. 

"To get him there it takes a cretin element of magic called the sight to send him there. It also takes the magic element known as earth. But to seal the Dark Lord away to the world of nothing for eternity you need the second element, sight. Both rare but at the same time common elements. At the time of the war there where two lesser gods." He stopped and added, "who where lovers," very silently. "Who where born with these elements and sealed off the Dark Lord. 

"One was named Tanaka and the other Shika. Tanaka had the element of the sight and Shika had the element of earth. Now, Ranma was born to my wife Sun and I but was sent to mortal- well we'll take about that later- Ranma had the element of sight. And you, Akane where born with the element of earth. 

"The way the two elements work is one attracts the other but the other repels making and odd combination, but one that is steady and that works with the other to make a massive element called, 'Forever Sight'. A very powerful, yet deadly, element.

"You where almost kidnapped by one of his minion's- Mar- but one of my guardian's saved you, Akane." He smiled and spread his hands over the table. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone now." He smiled again and left the table and the room.  

Akane's face was lit by the slow of the three candles on the wooden table.  "Peace, Prayer, and Hope. The three candles of Ordan, representing the three sisters of the Wind of Ordan, supposed to be healing or something- I dunno." 

A smile spread across Akane's face. "It was a story I was told when I was little- by my mother. I can still hear her words to this day. 'Akane,' she would tell me, 'Never be afraid because if you where ever hurt they will be with you. The sister's of Ordan.

"'There are three of them, Akane. Peace, Hope, and Prayer. You light a candle for each one when you are ill and you will be healed. Because they watch over you, Akane, because they love you and as long as you have me, you will have them. I promise you Akane. Always and forever.'

"My father always though her foolish for her beliefs but he loved her anyway. When she was sick she would order us to light three candles and place them on a circle on her night stand. 'If I die,' she would say, 'they will bless my soul and yours my children.'" Akane whipped her watering eyes. 

"Akane, I'm sorry…" Ranma said, not to sure what to say all of a sudden. 

Her face brightened. "Really, it's okay. I just do not really understand what is going 'Okay, maybe you're not crazy, maybe this _is_ happening.'" She paused. "Am I dreaming Ranma?" 

Ranma gulped. "I dunno- cause if you are- so am I."

Akane scowled opened her mouth to talk but the door burst open. "What- now you just completely forget about our session! Ah! Kids these days! So forgetful- so, so, immature! Why when I was a younglin I had some common respect for my elders! Especially when- when- they had such a title as High Wizard! Honestly show some respect for-" He closed his moth abruptly. "I though I had the wrong room- but hey! I found you anyway!" He looked at Akane, "Oh you're awake. Good, good. Very good." He smiled. 

Akane did what she did best, kind of- frown. "Okay, so who are you." She said trying not to lose her temper. She was doing a pretty good job so far. 

"Me! Oh, me! I play an important role in this whole thing and what do I get? Who are you? Well, I am High Wizard Zeek." He eyed her. "Now, are YOU whom I think you are, little meatball?" He pointed at her with his old bonny finger.

Akane blinked, this day was just too weird for her.  "Me? I'm-" 

He put his hand to his forehead and called for her to wait. "Don't tell me! I know! I know you're Akane? Yes, you are! You're the girl, little meatball! Hahaha!" He danced. "It is you who will bring the calm, you and the idiot boy over there! Haha! Who knew! This is great! You've just made my day!" He paused and laughed, "Who knew, it was you, little meatball? The daughter of Serenity? Who would've though? The gods find this funny too! Haha!" 

Ranma sighed as he watched the old man dance. "He'll calm down- he's always like this." 

Akane gulped.

Flashback

            Akane sat in her mothers lap as they watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. The seasons where changing and the last of the blossoms where falling. "Look mommy!" Akane said as she picked up a discarded blossom and stuck in her hair as she'd seen her mother do. "I'm like you!" Her mother laughed and rubbed her hair making Akane laugh. 

            "Well, today's a nice day for flower picking isn't it?" And old man said as he walked through the gate. 

            Akane's mom turned and smiled in surprise. "Zeak!" She put Akane on the floor and ran to hug the old man. "It's good to see you again, Zeak." Zeak chuckled and smoothed out his gray robe. 

            "It's good to see you again, Serenity." Akane's mom glared at him, telling him to change the subject. "There's still no luck. I was sent to ask you if you'd come back for a while. We need you home." 

            Akane's mom gave him a sad nod. "I see. But it's impossible for me to come right now. Not with my daughters and the dojo. I am sad to hear the news. I can feel it, Zeak. It's going to happen, and soon." 

            Zeak gave a grim nod a frown. "I knew that would be your answer." Zeak moved over and bent over a confused Akane. "How is my little meatball?  Haven't seen you since you were this little." Zeak smiled and held out his hands to show the size of a small child. 

            Akane stood up and smiled broadly. "Well, now I'm a big girl, aren't I mommy?" 

            Akane's mom smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are mommy's big girl." She laughed with Akane. 

            Zeak bent down and put a chain around Akane's neck. "Here you are, little meatball. Something from old Zeak, it might be a while before I see you again, but I have a feeling that you might need this one day." The chain held a small green emerald that was embedded in gold setting.

            Akane's mom blinked in surprise. "Zeak, what are you saying? That she's that one?" She put her hand over her mouth.

            He put his arm on his hips. "You never know." He paused and looked at the sun. "Oh look at the time. I must be off." He smiled and waved goodbye and walked out of the gate he came in, sending a shower of petals in his wake. 

            "Wow! Look mommy!" Akane's mom just nodded at her daughter's innocents. She prayed it would last a lifetime. 

            "Akane, dear, I must go." She sighed.

            "Mommy?" 

            "Soon." 

/flashback

            "Oh my god." Akane breathed as she took out the green gem necklace. "It's you."

Haha! I hope you liked that chapter. I though it was a nice change in pace. That and I had some serious writers block so one thing lead to another and WALA! You, or me, got THIS! Haha! ~_^


	8. chapter seven: changes

**the immortal   **                                    _"everything you do_                                         

**chapter seven**                                     _not only affects           _                                    

**change                                     **            _you, but everyone."_

**aeris**

            "Saotome." Soun Tendo said rubbing his hands together. "Do you get the feeling something's missing?" 

            Genma blinked at his friend's odd question. "What do you mean, Tendo?" He straitened out his shirt.

            "Something just doesn't feel right." He said looking up at the sky. "Something just bugs me."

            "You're just imagining things. Even he fire department said the explosion was cause by bad wiring." He chuckled. "And the collected insurance pretty much gives you more then enough to buy a new dojo or even build one. Until Nabiki finds a good place we could always just stay here. "  

            "You may be right for a change Saotome. There's nothing to worry about, it was just bad wiring that all. No bad omens, just bad wiring."  Soun said to himself, trying to reassure himself, even though he knew better to believe what he just said. "Maybe your right." 

Nabiki closed the door to the taxi. She stepped up the steps of the large house and waited for the real estate agent to get here. The house was big, to say the least, the front year alone was as big as the old dojo and had a pond with rocks around it. Stones where fashioned into steps leading up to the front door and the patio. 

            A dojo was off to the side of the house and was hidden by trees. Sure this place was a little far off from town but it was beautiful- and a steal. Nabiki watched as the real estate agent stepped out of her own car. 

            "Ah, I see you made it here Ms. Tendo." She said removing her sunglasses. 

            Nabiki nodded and rubbed her chin. "Can I ask why this house is so cheap?" She said as she followed the lady into the house. 

            "Of course." She paused. "You see, the old owners died and their three daughters all have moved out. There is no one to take the house. So the bank will foreclose on it and tear it down unless someone buys it so one of the daughter's children is selling it before the bank can foreclose. Other then that the house is in perfect condition. It's simply marvelous!" 

            Nabiki smiled. "Because this costs about as much as my old house would have sold at, and this is much larger." The lady nodded. They went through the three story house, furniture was covered with cloths and windows where nailed shut. Outside there was an ever-larger pond with water falls running into it. 

            The lady pointed at it. "During summer that can be used to swim in." Next to it was a rock garden. "There is the dojo. Inside are three rooms. One is like a girls locker room and one can be used for the boys." She showed Nabiki into it and there were scrolls on the walls. 

            "This is perfect. We'll sign the papers as soon as we can." Nabiki said without a second thought. 

            "Marvelous!" She squealed. "I'm sure you'll do the Annon Manor some good. No one has lived in it for years. I'm sure you'll make it just marvelous!" Nabiki nodded, but she heard a nagging voice in the back of her head, where had she heard about this place before? 

It was dark. The sun was hidden behind layers of clouds and a light drizzle fell onto the earth. She hunched herself over and pulled her coat over her head. Beads of rain fell and hit her head. A low flying bird flew down and just missed her head. 

            Traveling the wilds of Japan seemed like a game, because she no longer remembered what she sought. It was like truing to pin the tail on the donkey when you have your eyes blindfolded. It sent a spiraling urge of annoyance in her. Her mission was no longer to find what she was looking for before, but to get out of this mad place and go home. Of course, that made her wonder once more, who am I looking for? 

            Ukyo paused when she found that she had crossed paths with the same tree for the eighth time and cursed her stupidity. What in the world would per sway her to go on that wild goose chase? For who ever goose she was on the trail of. 

            She dug into her pockets feeling around for any lose change. Her hand felt a piece of paper and she pulled it out. It was a faded picture of a boy, a young boy. She turned it around. '_Never forget.'_ Was written in her handwriting. ARG! She had forgotten. 

The smell of death stung Shampoo's nose. Even with the all the perfumes it was still strong. It was strange, to image life without Cologne over her shoulder, trying to get her to do something stupid. Like move to Japan, which she couldn't even remember why she moved to begin with. 

            Mouse turned and looked away from the ceremony, trying to forgive her, but he just couldn't. He could never forgive Cologne for the hell she put on his life. She forayed he and Shampoo, to, to be together. He watched as Shampoo sniffled up tears her hands clinging to her dress. Her mother was in the back talking with some other woman in the tribe, probably trying to figure out what to do next, since their highest elder had died. 

             In the depths of his heart Mouse knew that the spirits would never allow Cologne to look over the tribe like all the past elders. She put on herself, he guessed.  "_Shampoo._" He spoke to her in Mandarin. 

            "What you want Mouse." She said back to him in Japanese. 

            Mouse paused then placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. "_It is time to let go._" He said trying not to sound harsh. 

            "Shampoo know. Shampoo know." She turned and walked away. It was just before sunrise. The sky was a misty orange; the sun was just breaking its scene. She went to the edge of the village to the clear stream and sat on the large rock beside it. The water was so clear that she could see the rocks and fish at the bottom. She through a pebble in and watched as it skipped to the other side. 

            A raven flew by and looked at Shampoo before it passed by. It was a sing form the ancestors, something was to happen soon. 

A/N: Hello! I'm back, I had a bunch of tests at once and I didn't have too much time to write this past week. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get this up soon. I don't know too much about Shampoo's mommy, I don't know if she even has one! Poor Shampoo…..


	9. Chapter Eight: Bread

**the immortal **

**chapter eight**

**bread**

Here is my NEW version of chapter eight! I hope it's better, I wrote my last chapter eight at eleven thirty at night, and I don't do my best work when I'm tired… Heehee. I could still use a good proof reader.(!!!) E-mail me at Kurumi2244@aol.com, if you wish to help, the helpless… 

Silently the dark figure climbed the side of the wall. His hands dug into the stones that stuck out of the side. He found it strange that a 'palace' this big would only be two stories high, he decided that it was to confuse intruders. The fourth window to the right… There it was! Slowly, as to not be seen nor heard, he dug his feet into the stones and carried himself over to the window. 

            The window was bolted shut. Well, that won't be a problem. A ball of red light formed in his palm. He pressed it to the window's seal and watched it melt away. Finally when it was completely off, he set it down in side, and he climbed into the room. No one was in there. Good, he though, At least I can do one part. 

            He scurried over to the case on the other side of the room. It was locked. He took a needle out of wristband and slid it into the lock. The chest popped open. He shook his head he had thought more of these people's security measures. There it was the royal talisman sat embedded in layers of cloth; it was the key to their central magic. Without the talisman the magic in this part of the realm would be out of whack. He put it in his pack. 

            Quietly he closed the chest and moved back out the window. He placed the window back as a ball of white light formed in his other hand. He pressed it against the seal and froze it back into place. Everything looked untouched.

            Laughing to himself about the current drunken state of the guards he slid down the side of the wall. He walked over to the side of the palace. Checking to make sure no one was around (no one was) he took off the black mask and shirt and slid on a blue tunic. Hurriedly he pulled off his black pants and leather gloves put a pair of dark blue pants on. Running his hands through his short blond hair he smiled and slung his leather pack over his shoulders.

            He saw his signal a flash of light and calmly walked out. "`Evening," The guard said when he saw him walking out of the gate. "Delivering some more bread? I `eard the cook talk about a boy `ith bread." The guard blinked at him then hiccupped. 

            "Yes, bread." He said the smiled. 

            The guard nodded and watched him walk out. As he walked out of sight the guard caught sight of another boy with a hat walking toward the gate. "Hey, you, what is your business here?" 

            The boy stopped. "I'm here to deliver bread to the cook sir." He paused, "She said she'd let you know." 

            "Yeah, yeah. The bread boy already came he was just here. No way you getting in now boy." 

            The boy pulled his pack off of his back then pulled out a loaf of bread, "See, I have the bread here. Now can I go in?" 

            The guard paled. "Yeah, yeah, go on." Ah oh. 

Akane walked into her room holding a brown bag. She went over to her desk and put a lit match into the lantern. She heard the door close behind her. Akane turned around and exhaled. "Oh it's only you." She breathed in relief. "Honestly, Luke, you shouldn't scare a person like that." 

            "Sorry, Akane. Didn't mean to frighten you." Luke said. Akane looked at Luke and blinked. Luke watched as the door mutely slowly crept open and nodded. 

            Akane looked at him, confused. "Luke is everything alright…?" Akane slipped to the floor. Luke smiled to the person at the door. 

            "How long is she going to be out for?" He asked the person wearing all black at the door. 

            The person thought for a moment. "Oh, about two hours." It was a woman's voice. She bent down and moved her head upwards and pulled out the needle in her neck. 

            Luke nodded. "We better get out of here, then." The girl agreed and placed a paper on her bed. "How did you get in, anyway?" 

            She shrugged and smiled. "I have my ways…" 

The guard sat at his post when he saw the cook appear. "Luther!" The cook bellowed. "Has the boy with my bread showed up yet? I need it for tomorrow!" She placed her hands on her hips and watched as Luther, the guard, palled. Another boy walked over to the gate and stopped.

            "I'm here to deliver bread sir, if you could just let me pass. The cook said it was urgent…" The boy said holing a bag of bread. 

            The cook smiled in delight. "Ah! Thank you." She placed five gold pieces in his hand. "And here's some for you!" She put another gold coin in his hand. 

            The boy smiled. "Thank you miss." He said before running off away from the palace. 

            The cook looked down and frowned. "Luther?" She asked to the man lying on the floor. "Are you okay?" She poked him. 

            "Mommy…" He whimpered. He then promised himself that he'd never drink on the job ever, ever again. 

"No." Reth said hitting the side of the oak table. "How could someone possibly kidnap her? We have the best guards there is in this side of the realm!" He sat down at the table. 

            Mendabar, his second official, frowned. "Then I fear for this realm." He said shaking his head. He walked over to her bed and saw a piece of paper sticking out of the bedspread. "Sir," He said. "I think you should see this. I don't understand the script." 

            "Not no Mendy!" Mendabar cringed; he hated being called that name. "Have the boy look at it." Mendabar handed the paper to Ranma. Ranma looked at the paper and his face went white. 

            "This isn't good." He said. "It's in Chinese."

            Mendabar blinked. "Why is that so bad, a lot of things are in Chinese, well not here, anyway. Most things are in-" He was cut short by Ranma.

            "No, you don't understand. This is Ancient Chinese. And where there is Ancient Chinese there is Cologne. And where there is Cologne, there is trouble." 

            Reth looked up, puzzled by Ranma attitude. "Cologne? What's a Cologne?"

End of Chapter Eight 

Review please!        


	10. Author's Note (Yes, another one...)

Hey! No, I'm not dead… Yet. I've lost my passion for writing the story. I just can't seem to write anymore of it. If any good people out there wish to finish were I left off, be my guest. Just e-mail at kurumi2244@aol.com when you do. I'm sorry to all of you who wanted me to finish it! I have to go finish my other Ranma ½ fic, Children of the Wind. (No that one's not going to be dead too, just haven't had time to write lately plus the fact that I lost the file! Ah! It's sooo sad! I was almost finished too!) 

Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me this far, 

Aeris!

Thanks for all your nice reviews! 


End file.
